Perfection
by mystic7194
Summary: Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  Klaine  Found a prompt on tumblr for perfect suburban couple Klaine. Set about 10 years in the future. Rated M for bad language and implied sex.


AN: I found this idea on tumblr. It was supposed to be Christmas fic but it is less Christmassy than I planned.

At the end of September, the advertising firm that Nicole works for closes their East Coast office. Luckily, rather than being let go (or whatever touchy-feely word management is using instead of fired) Nicole is able to transfer to the Chicago office. So she sells her apartment in and moves into a small house in Evanston, a suburb of Chicago.

It's her second day in her new house when there's a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal 2 handsome, well-dressed men. The first man is wearing a black vest with jeans that look like they've been painted on. He's smiling and holding a homemade pie. The smell makes Nicole's mouth water. Behind his left shoulder is another man with gelled back, black hair wearing a bow tie that would look ridiculous on anyone else but looks dapper on him.

"Hello?" Nicole greets the men.

"Hello," the first man responds. "I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. We live next door and would like to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"It's nice to meet you," the second man (Blaine) adds with a friendly smile that makes Nicole's knees go a little weak. "Kurt baked you a pie. He's an amazing cook." Blaine's words radiate pride.

"I'm Nicole," she introduces herself. "Would you like to come in?" They agree and follow Nicole into the living room. There are boxes strewn around the room.

"Sorry about the mess," Nicole apologizes as she clears a crate of old records off the couch. "I'd offer you something to drink but I have nothing in the fridge and no idea where the glasses are.

"Don't worry," Blaine reassures. "It took us a week to unpack when we moved in."

"That's because you kept distracting me," Kurt accuses teasingly.

"I can't help it," Blaine replies. "You're gorgeous when you're excited." Kurt blushes at the compliment and tries to change the subject.

"Anyway… have you had a chance to check out the neighborhood yet?" Kurt asks.

"No," Nicole replied. "I just moved in yesterday and spent the entire day unpacking."

"Well there are a couple things you should know…" Kurt goes on to tell Nicole about the best places to eat and shop in Evanston as well as the character and temperament of every person living on their street with Blaine occasionally interjecting helpful comments. By the time Blaine and Kurt return home Nicole is enchanted by her perfect neighbors.

Nicole's enchantment doesn't last long. During the fall it seems like the leaves descend from the trees in neat piles; not a single leaf landing on their green, manicured lawn. During Halloween the house next door is tastefully decorated with fake spider webs, a smoke machine, and Zombies that succeed at being both creepy and looking like they shambled directly out of a fashion magazine. The smells that waft out of their kitchen window at thanksgiving make Nicole feel like she's gained 10 pounds from the scent alone.

But the most annoying thing is listening to them sing to each other. Every time Nicole walks outside to take the garbage out she can hear Kurt and Blaine singing to each other. The songs are always sung with such genuine love and perfectly in-tune. At first Nicole thinks that it's cute but after months of hearing that sugary sweet singing every time she stepped outside her back door she's sick of it.

They throw a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Nichole's sister, Eliza, is visiting so she drags her along. The party is, like everything else Kurt and Blaine do, perfect. The decorations, both inside and outside the house, are elegant. The food is tastes like it came straight from heaven. Kurt spends the night mingling with guests, ever the charming and attentive host. Meanwhile Blaine smiles at him Kurt like he hung the moon as he sips on a martini like the dapper fuck he is.

"That was fun," Eliza after the party, when she's back in Nicole's living room.

"M-hm" Nicole agrees noncommittally.

"Kurt and Blaine are so…" Eliza trails off, trying to think of the word for what she means.

"Perfect," Nicole supplies.

"I was going to say nice or cute," Eliza replies. "But I guess perfect works too."

"Yeah," Nicole agrees. "It gets on your nerves after a while." Eliza stares at her sister like she's grown a second head.

"Are you serious?" Eliza questions.

"Yeah, living next to a level of constant perfection which you have no hope of ever attaining does grate on the nerves," Nicole retorts. "Their house is perfect; their relationship is perfect; they are perfect. They even sing perfectly to each other ALL THE TIME. Any time I go into the back yard I can hear them. If you go outside now I bet you can hear them too."

"Alright," Eliza responds. "That could be interesting."

Nicole watches from the kitchen as Eliza steps out onto the porch. Within one minute of being gone Eliza runs back in, grabbing Nicole and pulling her toward the door.

"You've got to hear this!" Eliza exclaims.

"What?" Nicole is confused. "I've already heard…" But when Nicole gets outside she realized that these sounds are different than the ones she's heard before.

"Oh God Blaine!"

"Fuck, Kurt! You feel so good!"

"Right there! Don't Stop!"

"Yes, Yes!"

"Love you!"

"Love you!"

The sisters stand on the back porch silently listening. Nicole is the one to break the silence.

"Even their sex is perfect."

AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review. Until next time : )


End file.
